paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Massive war
The massive war The massive war occurs after the "Right emenda" saga. This war has created conflicts between all the kingdoms, cities, countries, and even such large dimensions of productivity. It was the bloodiest and most horrific war to date, and never before seen in the series was so much death. It is the bloodiest and whimsical saga so far created for the series. ''The beggining of the carnage It all started when three great leaders( 'Terral, Greent and Hoverdoz) came to the great court, where each defended his kingdom. However, after the conclusion is a possible outcome, the heinous '''Mart '''enters the court, cutting and slaying everything and everyone, even the three great leaders. He was killed after a hunt for the killer, where he was buried by his father, who died moments later.Because there is a lack of knowledge that had three great leaders, the three countries were in conflict, each blaming the other for the murder. Seeing this as a great opportunity, and something like a possible conquest, ''Leo'' (son of GOD, or better known as Andre) began investigating possible options for their achievement, winning the trust of each sub-leader of each country.Earning the trust of each prevailed a good chunk of each parent to'' Leo'', who used each of their countries to join the pieces, proving to be a good replacement of the three great leaders. However'' Kala'st'','' Hoverdoz's personal champion, was not willing to believe the actions of a stranger, especially the strange being the son of the man who massacred more than hundreds of people just for their own benefit. '''''Kala'st followed him wherever he went. One day, he went to a source where Leo ''custumer play in small (by ''Leo hummed as he walked on that day). Upon arriving at their place of childhood, Leo ''realized he had been followed and ''Kala'st had no choice but to defeat the enemy.However Kala'st did not know the sleeping powers of Leo, and is easily defeated by it. Although Leo did not use his body, found that using the powers of Kala'st with their progress and could give a chance to raise the dead could happen. This was done and, after absorbing the powers of Kala'st, Leo can be reborn all those who were killed (in short, all the villains of the earlier seasons were raised and so, taking into account the amount of villains were hundreds). Soon, Leo plans come to fruition when the Kingdom of Albalon was attacked by the horde of undead villains, ressurrected by Leo. By the middle of the climax of the battle, Orpha (one of the heroes who helped protect the Earth from the threat of family chaos, "Beauty") came to save the kingdom by defeating and killing a good portion of villains, including Iz, Kalu and Ohair, among others. Near the end, since the troops were being defeated, Leo used his greatest spell as a last resort: he could sacrifice his half-sister and son, in return to resurrect the soul of darkness which he retained for a long time, that person was nothing less than his father, Andre.Knowing the immense power that contained his father, Leo tried to undo the success, without however having some result; Andre had him dead, because the illusion had already begun when Leo had taken his hand .. well being killed by his own father . After that event, Andre was alive once more. Andre finally got what he wanted. However this proved not to be sufeciente as though he were alive again, still retained the desire to rule over everyone and everything. Andre, now containing the control of hundreds of souls to serve Him, traveled to the town of Chali, destroying everything in its path and eventually Chali was also destroyed. This altered their plans; by destroying one of the holiest cities of the world, was seen as an act of war, and all the great lords decided in a unanimous vote, authorize a war against Andre. However, alternating succession plans, one of the messengers who was one of the gentlemen was actually a spy, telling all to his master. After the discovery, Andre decided to proclaim war with the same right and in an act ambitious, revived all those who were killed by him and served him. We counted more than 15,000 warriors revived. ﻿ ﻿